A Trade
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid gets married to a friend at his mom's hospital as a way to keep her from getting disowned by her parents since she is pregnant. She is taken by someone who wants to make Reid's life a living hell and offers Reid a trade. His life for hers.


****************************************************************

********

As unrealistic and weird as this story is I couldn't get it out of my head. This is going to start out fluff but end up kind of angsty.

Reid felt like he was in some weird romantic comedy.

Who would have thought that he, responsible Dr. Spencer Reid would get married like this? It was all just meant to help a friend out.

_He had gone for the week to visit his mom. One of her nurses, Alice, and a good friend of his was clearly in distress. Between her gasping sobs he was able to make out the words that she was pregnant and that her parents would disown her for having a baby outside of wedlock._

_An idea entered his head. He at first brushed it away but couldn't ignore it. It was so crazy, it might just work._

_"What if..." He swallowed and coughed. "Never mind."_

_Alice looked at him with watery eyes._

_"What if what?"_

_"What if...I married you?"_

_She stared at him, shock consuming her face._

_"What?"_

_"I mean it'll be temporary," Reid said quickly. "We'll get married and break the news to your folks and we'll have the rings and paperwork to prove it."_

_"And then what?"_

_Reid shrugged._

_"Then I'll leave and want a divorce and everyone will be too busy hating me to try and blame you at all."_

_Alice stared at him._

_"You would do that?"_

_Reid nodded._

_"To help a friend out? Sure. And besides," he grinned at her. "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."_

_She gave a bit of a laugh and nodded and threw herself onto him._

_"Thank you so much," she sobbed. "You probably just saved my life."_

And now here he was...married. And he was going to fly back to Washington DC early to take some extra time off so they could spend the week with her parents before divorcing her. He fingered the ring on his hand. He still couldn't believe that it happened.

He surpressed a smile as he wondered the reactions of the team.

Not one of them would have guessed in a million years that Reid, out of all of them, would be one to get married in Vegas.

"So how was your vacation with your mom?" Garcia asked when he had shown up in the office.

He shifted and coughed.

"Yeah um...about that, sir I'm going to need another week off."

Hotch frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to help a friend out..."Another shift.

"Spence is that a ring on your finger?" JJ suddenly demanded.

Shit...he probably should have hid it. He tried to stuff the hand in his pocket but she made a grab for it.

"Oh my God, it is!" She stared at in with her mouth fallen slightly open. Morgan stared at Reid.

"Reid is that a _wedding _ring?"

Reid swallowed, suddenly very aware of being the center of attention.

"Reid what the hell?" Morgan asked and even Emily was staring speechless as was Rossi, Hotch and Garcia.

"Reid did you get married?" Rossi asked with his arms folded.

"Um...tecnically yes..." His voice trailed offf.

"I don't believe this." Garcia sat down on a chair next to him. "I...I think I'm in shock...like actual shock...I..."

"What do you mean _tecnically_?" Hotch asked.

"I...I'm doing this out of a favor," Reid said quickly.

"Favor for who?" Cried Morgan.

"A friend at my mom's mental hospital. She...uh...she's pregnent and her parents are really religious and they would have disowned her so I suggested that we get married and go to her parents and then get divorced and everyone will be too busy hating on me to blame her at all."

More shock filled the, JJ stared at him with wide eyes.

"You'd...do that for a friend?"

"She's helped my mother out a lot in the past...and it seemed like the best solution at the time," Reid mumbled. "I've known her for years and she was really upset..."

"Well well well," Morgan said with a grin as he folded his arms. "My man Reid gettin' married in Vegas! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Neither did I," said Emily while shaking her head.

"Were you..._drunk _by any chance?"Rossi asked.

"After we decided to...yes..but not before."

"I...I still can't believe it," said Garcia with a shake of her head. "I...I'm still in shock...REID of all people to do something so..."

"Irresponsible?" Reid volunteered. "Yeah...I kind of can't believe it either."

"I...think I need to lay down," Garcia mumbled. Morgan was shaking his head.

"I think you about gave her a heart attack kid."

"I think you gave ALL of us a heart attack," Hotch corrected him. He had been rather silent but stiill trying to absorb the information.

"So...can I have some extra time off sir? To deal with this?"

Hotch nodded.

"Of course."

Emily shook her head.

"I still can't believe you'd do this for a friend, be the bad guy and have the whole family hate you."

"I'd rather that happen than her getting disowned," said Reid.

"You are one hell of a good friend," Rossi commented.

Suddenly Reid's cell phone went off. It was Alice's number.

"Hello? Alice?"

"This isn't Alice," a dark voice answered. He froze. "I've been watching you for a while Spencer Reid...waiting for the perfect time for my revenge and now I have it... your wife with your unborn child..."

Reid felt sick.

"Who...who is this?"

The others looked at him with concerned looks.

"What...What have you done with Alice?"

"Nothing...yet and nothing will happen to her if you do what I say."

Reid swallowed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll do what you want, just don't...just don't hurt her."

They looked even more concerned.

"Reid?" Hotch asked slowly. Reid turned his backs on them.

This was his problem.

"I want you to make a trade."

"A trade?"

"Your freedom, for hers."

Reid paused.

"You...you want me to take her place? Be your prisonor instead?"

"Reid what the hell?" Morgan sounded angry and scared.

"Yes."

Reid swallowed. He had gotten Alice into this mess, by having made contact with her in the first place. Now it was his turn to get her out."

"All right," he whispered without hesitation. "I'll do it."

"Good."

The voice gave instructions of where to meet and slowly he hung up.

"Reid, you can't!" JJ cried out. "This is suicide!"

"I have to," Reid said quietly."She's in this mess because of me."

"Then let us come with you," Hotch urged.

"No, he said for me to come alone.

"At least wear a tracking device," Rossi said softly. "So we can have a way to track you."

Reid nodded. As the team sped into action he stood there in shock wondering why the hell this was happening and if he was cursed.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," he whispered. "So sorry."

It was all his fault.

It always was.


End file.
